


The Reunion

by VanillaSkys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, References to Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since the fall. Jim shows up unexpectedly to find Sebastian not quiet how he left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

It had been three years since the fall. The day two of the worlds greatest minds came to fall.

Sebastian had been living alone in the same big apartment that he and Jim had shared except it was different now, a lot different. All the windows were boarded up and the only light the place got was what leaked through the cracks. No nice suits hanging off curtain rails, no nice expensive wine, it looked a lot more dingy now it smelled of gone off food, sweat and above all alcohol. Sebastian was living off next to nothing, doing a odd job here and there for money that went straight on beer. Jim had found Sebastian's drinking habits disgusting, but now there was no one to stop Seb from drinking. Jim's death had caused Sebastian to spiral into depression, turning to drink for comfort and protection all it did was make things worse. Sebastian had started to hallucinate he would see Jim walking about the house but as soon as he got within reaching distance they would disappear. This caused Sebastian even more problems he started to doubt his eyes his own mind, by now he had started to go insane.

Jim chewed his bottom lip nervously, staring at the door infrount of him. God, it had been so long. What would Sebastian be like? He stood for a few moments then finally he knocked the door. To his surprise the door just swung open as the lock was rusty and busted. The place lit up from the light flooding through the door, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen for now all that was there was dirty clothes, mouldy plates and the lingering smell of beer. Jim crinkled his nose. God, this was disgusting. He walked around, kicking dirty clothes out of his way.

"What have you done to my apartment, Moran?" He asked to the empty room.

"Its not real he's not there" The voice came from one of the rooms followed by choked sobs and the sound of liquid sloshing about in a bottle.

Jim followed the noise and knocked on the door lightly, not saying anything.

The sound of whimpering came with a reply "Its not real, there's nothing there your hearing things!" Sebastian's breaking voice cried out.

"Sebby, it's me." Jim said, opening the door and poking his head round to look for the other.

Sat in the middle of the room was Moran. He had a dirty white shirt on and torn trousers, he had facial hair now and a tear stained face. He was surrounded by beer bottles and in his hand he held a gun, a silver pistol to be exact. "He isn't there, your seeing things !" Sebastian yelled, shaking violently when he saw Jim.

"Put the gun down." Jim said, keeping his distance from the other man. "Please, tiger. It's really me."

"No its not!" Sebastian looked terrified crawling backwards into a corner putting the gun to his head. "I I will make it stop .. all the visions .. they will stop"

"No, Sebastian don't!" Jim yelled, running towards the other man. "Look, it's me. I promise." He slowly reached his hand out and gently touched Sebastian's cheek.

He looked up at the other man slowly letting the gun down before the tears started to flood from his eyes. Sebastian curled into a ball shaking and whimpering "I couldn't do it I couldn't cope!"

Jim sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "God, Seb... I'm so sorry."

He moved slowly into Jim's arms, feeling a void inside him close up. He felt safe again.

"I did this to you..." He whispered, allowing Sebastian to lean against his body.

"I went looking for you I couldn't believe it, then finally I gave up last year ..." He whimpered "I let it get the better of me ..."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm back now." Jim pulled Sebastian's face up and rested his forehead on the others.

Seb looked up into Jim's dark eyes and forced a smile but said nothing.

"I... I missed you so much." Jim said, gently circling Sebastian's cheek with his thumb.

"I missed you too .." Sebastian said with a small chuckle.


End file.
